Yukimura's birthday fic
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: *Doesn't have a real name*. Sanada helps Yukimura handle the fact that they lost Nationals. Starts out with a very pissed Yukimura, but the ending's kinda sweet. Rated M for Yukimura's language and a smutty scene at the end.


**This is for Yukimura's birthday. Smutty at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

**Happy birthday, Seiichi. :3**

* * *

"God dammit!"

"Seiichi, please, calm down..."

"Don't you _fucking_ tell me to calm down! Dammit dammit dammit!" Tears spilled down the Rikkaidai captain's face.

"Buchou, it'll be okay." Sanada said quietly, reaching out to touch Yukimura's shoulder. As soon as the tips of his fingers made contact, Seiichi turned quickly and slapped his hand away.

"It _won't_ be okay, it won't!"

Yukimura never got this upset over anything. But this was the captain being pissed off over loosing Nationals. After all, he lost to Echizen Ryoma. A first year. They were off in a secluded place. In the parking lot, behind a row of busses. Yukimura was so upset after the match, he threw his racket down on the courts (effectively breaking it in half) and stomped away, snatching up his jacket from the bench and shoving past the rest of the team. Sanada, of course, followed him.

He always would. He'd follow Yukimura anywhere. Staying by his side through everything. Hell, if Yukimura were to decide he wanted to jump into a volcano, Sanada would be right behind him, holding him close all the way down to their death. Genichirou wouldn't think twice about following his Buchou into the depths of Satan's lair. It wouldn't be the vice-captain bailing Seiichi out of jail when he finally snapped and killed someone. Sanada would of been sitting right beside him because he was the one who helped hide the body and evidence.

Without a doubt, Sanada would be with Yukimura through everything. While Niou and Akaya helped Seiichi hide the body, Sanada would be off, slaughtering every single one of the witnesses. Of course, they'd all end up in jail. Yukimura because, well, he killed someone; Niou and Akaya because they helped hide to body; Yagyuu, because he helped Niou find out where to hide the body; Yanagi because he found some sort of weird mixture to effectively get rid of the evidence; Marui and Jackal, because they would of found out, and kept the secret anyway. And Sanada... Because he got rid of anyone who pissed Yukimura off.

"Please, Yukimura, I hate seeing you like this." Sanada whispered gently.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yukimura turned toward Sanada again and hit him hard. In the face.

Sanada blinked in surprise. Did Yukimura just... slap him? Seriously? Sanada's first reaction, truthfully, was to slap Yukimura back. Mostly out of habit. But he refrained from doing so.

Yukimura blinked through his tears at Sanada, frowning a little.

"Did... that make you feel better?" Sanada whispered.

Yukimura wiped furiously at the wetness making it's way down his cheeks. "Yeah." he muttered, nodding. "It did."

"Then do it again."

Without missing a beat, Yukimura backhanded Sanada across the face, hard enough to split open the inside of the fukubuchou's cheek. Sanada tasted the blood, but ignored it.

"Go ahead, Seiichi." Sanada whispered.

Yukimura, with a cold, hard look in his eyes, grabbed Sanada by the shoulder and punched him, as hard as he could, in the stomach.

Sanada's breath left his lungs with a rush and he suddenly became dizzy. He didn't have time to prepare for the next blow, in which Yukimura punched him in the face.

After a while of the vice-captain getting his ass kicked, Yukimura leaned against him and cried. He just clung to him, and cried.

Sanada, tiredly, wrapped his arms around the captain and held him close. He rubbed Yukimura's back gently and held him together. "I'm here, Seiichi. I won't leave. I'm staying right here."

"You are not to mention any of this to anyone." Yukimura said. His voice was strong and firm, even if he was crying his eyes out. "If you do, you'll find yourself in a very shallow grave where no one will find your stupid body."

"I wouldn't even think of it."

-

"We're going to train twice as hard."

The regulars were standing in a line, holding their rackets loosely at their sides and listening as Yukimura talked to them.

"Yanagi has been kind enough to make us a training schedule."

Actually, Yukimura threatened to kick him off the regulars if he didn't make a training schedule that practically killed everyone five minutes in.

It was only two minutes in, actually, when Yukimura snapped. He yelled. Scratch that. He _screamed._

"We're gonna win this, dammit!" He shouted as he made everyone work twice as hard. "You guys are _losers!_ If I had been here for the regionals, we would of won! If I hadn't been in the hospital, we would've gotten Nationals, too! Because I seem to be the _only_ fucking person on this team who cares! They rest of you _suck!_"

"Seiichi," Sanada, who was standing at his side, said softly. "They tried their very best for you."

"There best isn't good enough." Yukimura growled, turning and stomping away.

Sanada looked a little flustered before looking at the team. "Practice as usual." he barked before turning and following Yukimura to where ever the hell he had went. The locker rooms, it turned out.

The Buchou was absolutely seething. Absolutely and morbidly pissed. Pacing angrily and tearing his hands through his hair.

"Seiichi..." Sanada said hesitantly.

"This is_ your_ fault!" Yukimura snapped, turning to glare at Sanada. "This is all _your_ fault. _You_ were in charge of the team while I was gone. _You_ where the one who was suppose to keep them in shape. _You_ were the one who was suppose to win. But you _lost!_ You're_ worthless!_"

"You're absolutely right." Sanada said quietly. He figured it would be best to let Yukimura work it out on his own. Let his frustrations run out.

"You owe me." Yukimura said, pressing his back against the lockers. "Come here. Now."

Sanada stepped forward to stand in front of his captain.

"On your knees, Sanada."

Sanada blinked in surprise. What?

"_On your knees._" Yukimura repeated slowly.

Sanada lowered himself carefully down to his knees in front of his captain.

"Sanada," There was a sudden innocent edge to Yukimura's voice, and Sanada was immediately afraid. "You've been bad, hm?"

Sanada took a deep breath. "Yes, Buchou."

"You lost the Regionals and came in second. And now it's your fault that we've lost Nationals, right?" Yukimura twisted a hand through Sanada's hair.

"Yes, Buchou. It's all my fault." Sanada said quietly.

Yukimura smiled. "Good." With his free hand, he took Sanada's hands and placed them on his own hips.

This was different, Sanada had to admit. It wasn't as if he didn't think about touching his captain like this, because he did. He was completely in love with Yukimura Seiichi. But this was weird. Almost scary.

Yukimura yanked Sanada's head back by his hair, smirking dangerously. "Now, Genichirou," He drawled lazily. "You're going to pleasure me, understand?"

Sanada swallowed. "Yes, Buchou."

Yukimura's smile flashed back to sweet. "Good. Now go ahead."

Unfortunately, Sanada knew exactly what Yukimura had wanted. Because this was _exactly_ what his Buchou did after the Regionals.

Sanada moved his hands up to Yukimura's waist. He shimmied the yellow track pants down, along with the white boxers. He could feel Yukimura's breath pick up a little. He kissed the tip of his captain's cock before sliding his lips around it.

Yukimura was generally loud in bed. A screamer, even. And Sanada could only hope the rest of the team was actually practicing and not eavesdropping.

Yukimura's fingers tangled into Sanada's hair, knocking the hat from his head. He stilled Sanada's movements and smiled down at him. Then, he pulled himself almost all the way out of Sanada's mouth, then thrusted back in, receiving a satisfying choking noise from Sanada.

Sanada placed his hands on Yukimura's hips, stopping his captain and earning him an aggravated growl. But when he started running his tongue up the bottom of Yukimura's dick, the slighter boy relaxed and started panting. Sanada teased Yukimura with his tongue, earning little mews and moans.

"Oh, _fuck_, Genichirou." Yukimura groaned, attempting and failing at twisting himself out of Sanada's hold.

Yukimura's moans starting rising, his back arching against the metal lockers. His hips tried to buck forward, but Sanada's grip on them tightened, making it impossible.

"Oh God, Sanada, _fuck_! Again, do that again. Right there, Oh _yes._"

Yukimura lost himself, grunting and moaning as he attempted to earn himself more friction. Sanada just kept pleasuring him, making sure not to let loose on Yukimura's waist. He relaxed his throat and brought all of his captain into his mouth, humming softly.

That drove Yukimura over the edge. He threw his head back against the lockers. "Aaah! Mm, yes Genichirou, _yes._" He came, hot and sticky into Sanada's mouth. Sanada didn't let out any complaints, though. He swallowed everything Yukimura had to offer.

The slighter boy slid down the lockers and pulled Sanada with him, leaning against the taller boy gently. After both of their breathing rates had returned to normal, Yukimura let out a quiet, "I'm sorry."

Sanada just looked at him. Yukimura? Apologizing? No...

"For, you know... going off on you. You didn't deserve it. You stuck by my side while I struggled to walk and you put up with my selfish bitchy behavior, you let me hit you and beat you, and I repay you by practically raping you."

"Usually, Seiichi," Sanada said softly. "It's only one person who participates in the rape. And besides, you can't rape the willing."

Yukimura chuckled quietly. "I love you, 'kay? Don't forget that. I know I'm a hard ass sometimes, and I'm a jerk, but I do love you. I have for a long time."

Sanada was quiet until he pulled Yukimura's lips into a gentle kiss. "We still have an hour of practice left. Do you want to go back and practice?"

"Of course." Yukimura scoffed, standing up and brushing himself off. "Now get up and clean up, Sanada, we have a team to whip into shape."

* * *

**I actually started this a long, long time ago, and never finished it. -.-;; So I made it into Yukimura's birthday present. Happy birthday, Yuki-chan! :D**


End file.
